As terminals such as personal computers, notebooks, mobile phones and the like are being provided with a variety of functions, multimedia devices equipped with multiple functions such as functions of photographing images, reproducing media files, games and the like are being developed.
Especially, recently, various services are being provided by interactions between multimedia devices. For example, smart watches that are interlocked with smart phones to provide various multimedia environments are being developed. Smart watches can not only provide time information but can also be interlocked with smart phones to provide various services and functions being provided from the smart phones.
However, smart watches have relatively less resources than electronic devices, such as smart phones, that have the resources needed to execute embedded software or operating systems (OS). Therefore, there are limitations to providing the various services and functions available in electronic devices through such smart watches.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.